The pain, My anger, The sadness, My song
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Danny sees Sam and the New boy kiss and he runs home, and lets out his emotions in a song. He turns and sees Sam, then does something she wished he hadn't. She knows he's still alive as he falls, and calls out one last confession before he blacks... R


This is just a story that came into my mind randomly. Every emotion felt in this story is based on my emotions lately, and you'll be surprised. It is in Danny's POV and he writes a song, and It is a song I wrote…

So enjoy! Oh and if you're wondering why Jerry isn't in the intro, he's on his vacation; he went to happy fun land with his girlfriend, Jessy. She's a Red and Black dinosaur and she's got pink eyes :P

Please review guys- my heart is literally in this story!

P.S. Character deaths. (nobody died that I love, its just how I felt)

-Carp

I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

I stepped into my house, escaping the outside world that surrounded me, taunted me, made me miserable. I ignored my sister's worried call as she saw the tears of anger, hurt, and jealousy pour down my face. Why the hell was I crying?! I should be happy! Damn happy!

I walked up the steps to the upstairs and slammed my door, throwing my backpack into the wall, hitting all the pictures on my board. They fluttered onto the floor and I was so mad my powers blasted to my bed, splitting it in half, and everything began to be destroyed.

The mayhem was terrible as tears flowed from my ice blue eyes as I fell to my knees, punching the floor. I grabbed the nearest pillow, ripped it apart, throwing it into the air and blasting it with my eyes.

I saw my destroyed room around me and I screamed loudly, and I heard my parents and sister banging on my door, but it was barricaded by all of the broken bed pieces.

I sat on what was left of my comforter and dug my nails into my palms. I pulled my fingers away and watched the blood trickle down onto the floor in little red puddles, like pained water full of sorrow and regret.

I became more sad than angry as I remembered everything that made me angry in the first place…

* * *

_FLASHBACK…_

_I walked up to Sam after Tucker had just lectured me about how it might be best if I told her I loved her right away. Guys had been going after her lately, and now was the time, and I was feeling confident. _

_My heart began to speed up as I saw her at her locker. I walked a little faster to get to her and I smiled as I called out._

"_Sam! I need to talk to you about…" I stopped as she closed her locker door, revealing the new boy that had come a few weeks ago. He said something to her and she blushed and then the worst happened. _

_He leaned forwards, cupping her cheek and kissed her, wrapping his left arm around her waist, her arms automatically going around his neck. I froze as I felt my heart shatter into a million little pieces as they pulled away and said those words I had long to tell her for as long as I could remember…_

"_I love you." _

_The two laughed and I felt my breath hitch and I gasped loudly and they turned, and Sam's eyes widened as she saw the hurt in my eyes._

"_Danny, I…"_

_I shook my head, biting my lip as I dropped the box I had gotten for her and ran past them, going intangible, not caring anymore if people knew I was Danny Phantom._

_She was in love, and that love was not me._

_END FLASHBACK…_

* * *

I wiped viciously at the tears on my eyes and pulled the barricade away from my door. I looked over to my closet and saw the only unbroken thing in my room; and old acoustic guitar my grandpa had given me before he had died.

I pulled it out, blowing the dust off and sitting down on the window sill, opening the window and let the cool air blow onto my skin, and began to strum on the guitar, finding some good notes that suited my mood and just felt a song fall into my mind.(A/N: All italics are the words he is singing.)

_I felt so lucky, cuz we were so damn close…_

_But you left with him, so suddenly, suddenly…_

_I close my eyes, is this all a dream,_

_I'm losing all I've ever cared for, it seems…_

I closed my eyes as a gust of wind wrapped around me, making me feel calmer and more secure as I continued.

_But I guess life can be a bit bitchy,_

_When it takes it all away,_

_When everything you ever want,_

_Will never come your way,_

_I guess its all a give and take,_

_But I wish if I had a chance,_

_You'd be there, I'd be here,_

_Waiting- for nothing._

I didn't notice my door slowly open as I continued again.

_If she was loving me, I'd be loving her,_

_If life wasn't such a stupid game,_

_It would all be okay, It would be okay,_

_But its not, its all wrong,_

_That's why I have this song,_

_The song that describes the thing, the thing that does everything…_

_It tears me up, takes me down, burns me live, and makes me sting,_

_It make me cry, makes me hurt, makes me fall, makes me give,_

_Everything that I ever wanted is gone, right now…_

_It's like September, and I remember,_

_When it was me you would smile at,_

_Don't you remember, the things we would laugh about,_

_The silly stuff that we always did, the things we always said?_

_I always loved that laugh you did when you were nervous,_

_And I always loved the blush you had on your face,_

_But now it's meant for someone else and not me,_

_Not me, not me…_

_But I guess life can be a bit bitchy,_

_And it's taking it all away,_

_It gave the girl of my dreams to another guy today…_

_I lost it all, I lost my life, I want to die right now,_

_Because I remember the happy things and they're bringing me down…_

Me down… Me… down…

I turned as I heard a sniffle come from the door and saw Sam standing there, the box in her hand. I didn't say anything as I stood and went over to my dresser, seeing the little pocketknife I used to carry around with me. Not because I felt unsafe; it was the last gift that my great great grandpa had given me. Well, it was the only gift, but it still made me feel safer all together.

I flicked it open and she ran over as I cut my wrist and watched the blood pour. She screamed my name but I ignored her as I watched with great interest. I looked up at her and then looked back at my arm, speaking to her without looking…

…The beauty of her hurt too much to look at now, because I couldn't call her that anymore.

"To me, when you even think about 'pouring your heart out', I think literal is more appropriate."

Sam looked up at me sadly and in pain.

"Danny don't do this."

I looked away and to the window. I turned around and kissed her, wiggling my tongue passionately into her mouth and swirled around, tasting her for real instead of a fake-out make-out. I pulled away and she was crying, because she knew what I was doing. I ran back to the window so she couldn't stop me. I put the knife into my heart and screamed as I began to feel faint. I keeled over the window, coughing as blood came out my mouth.

She screamed my name but I looked over my shoulder, smiling gently, pulling the knife out of my chest and threw it in front of her, the blood hitting her legs lightly.

"I love you Samantha Manson. Don't forget that."

And with that, I turned and jumped, my final breath being right before I hit the ground, and the last thing I heard was the frantic screams and calls of my love, and all I could hear from her was one thing.

'I love you Daniel Fenton! Danny! I love you!'

And with those words, I was taken into my end with a smile etched onto my face as I landed on the ground with a sickening snap as the bones in my body denied their strength and snapped, and I died instantly, being taken into my end, swirling into the nothing that I found, but soon enough saw a light that changed my life forever…

And when I opened my eyes, I looked down and saw her crying in my bedroom and I smiled down at her, knowing I'd be watching her until she came to join me in our small and peaceful eternity.

* * *

So- what did you guys think? Should I continue? Or not? I'm not sure. It's kind of sad, but that's how it's supposed to be. It'll make you sad but happy at the same time. Should I? Tell me what you think-ok?

-Carp! God bless!

Hasta la D/S FOREVA!


End file.
